<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Angels and Demons and Apples and Lemons by ExMarks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428276">[podfic] Angels and Demons and Apples and Lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks'>ExMarks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[podfic] Sozzled in Soho [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By CynSyn</p><p>In where an unexpected gift bore more than simple fruit</p><p>  <i>“Why are we comparing apples and lemons? I thought it was apples and oranges.”</i><br/>“Aziraphale.”<br/>“It’s apples and oranges, Crowley!” The angel was verging on distraught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[podfic] Sozzled in Soho [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Angels and Demons and Apples and Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108296">Angels and Demons and Apples and Lemons</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/CynSyn">CynSyn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Podfic: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/fx259j0bi5dl3lb/Angels%20And%20Demons%20And%20Apples%20And%20Lemons%20by%20CynSyn.mp3?dl=0">Stream or download on Dropbox</a></b>
</p><p>Music: <a href="https://youtu.be/pCaX7Ct_xxY">Beatles Hey Jude semi-drunk trombone improvization</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to CynSyn for giving me the ok to podfic this series. Give them a kudo and/or comment for all these great stories.</p><p>Only 3 fics left to go. Am I allowed to pick a favorite of the series? If so, I'd have to say it's this one, although I adore them all a great deal. The turns of phrases and tenderness and sniping in this one in particular were just a joy to put on audio. I threw an outtake of me trying to figure out how to say "wobbly-ly" without laughing on there too, because why not?</p><p>I played trombone in school so I feel a particular connection with this drunk dude in the intro / outro music.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has listened to my podfics. I treasure every kudo. And comments? I lose my mind for them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>